Abomination
by ArticShadow
Summary: Catarina Caldwell(Katherine, Kat) Dhampir Novice August 24 1997(17) Pale skin but always tan 5' 9' Mint green eyes Long, thick black hair Large breasts and rounded hips Libitina Voda(Lib or Libby) Voda first born Moroi September 21 1997(17) 5' 8' Bright blue eyes Long brown hair Flat chest and slim body


Lib's nightmare- as well as one of mine- poured into my mind. Evicting my nice dream out of my mind. It was something about an amazingly hot guy massaging my neck... my shoulders... my back... my âss...

This nightmare was of _that_ night, the one I got killed... almost got...

_It was all clear in my mind, the tall man in a long, dark trench coat._ _The heavy smell of alcohol hung in the space between him and I._ _It wasn't me though, I as looking though Lib's, eyes._ _The tall stranger held a knife to me, "Strip." He told me, I turned around and my shaky hands started to fumble with the zipper._ _I had my eyes locked with Lib's, she was paralyzed where she sat. All huddled up in the corner of the bed._

_"No turn around, let me see your alluring body. You have a much nicer body than your little friend."_ _I remembered those words stung._

_I watched myself turn around and strip off my sweater. Letting it fall to the floor. I leaned down and look off my shoes, I was wearing simple boots._ _The stranger seemed eager for me to get off my socks, exposing the blue and black butterfly tattoo I had on my left foot slash ankle._ _Lib compelled a tattoo artist do it, despite the fact I was underage._ _It was something I really wanted and I've never regretted it since._

_"You're just the girl I was looking for." His foul words swarmed around me._ _Lib was terrified for me, the fear poured into me and drove my own emotions away._

_I watched myself though Lib's eyes start to unbutton my jeans with trembling hands and tear filled eyes._ _My sobs echoed around the room as I took off my tank top._ _They guy started to remove his boots and trench coat, thus putting down the knife._ _His hands started to reach up behind me and fumble with my bra strap._

_Just then a loud slam rang though the room. Lib had ran though out the room, she ran into the kitchen and stumbled around in the dark._ _She opened the small cabinet where we kept frying pans, and grabbed one._

_By the time she ran back into the room I was lying on the bed with the knife deep in my chest._ _I tried to fight him off._ _Lib lost it and went at him with the pan._ _Because he was caught off guard he didn't' have enough time to react. Lib used the frying pan like a bat and waked him in the back of the head._ _He dropped to the ground._

_Lib dropped it and rushed over to me. I was gasping for breath, so close to death. Blood pouring out of the wound and out of my mouth._ _Lib took a deep breath and calmly, but quickly, picked up the guys wrist._ _She exposed the skin on his wrist and bit. After a few long, sloppy sips she came back to me._

_She took the knife out of my chest and placed her hands on the sides of my face. She still had blood dripping off her lips and chin._ _But at that point I was technically dead, Lib used her magic- she still hasn't identified_ _with an element- and healed my wounds, thus bringing me back from the Land of the Dead._

I pulled myself out of her mind and dream. My screams sliced the air and echoed off the walls. That was something that happened when we both were fifteen. That guy was a creep as well as a pedophile. I'm pretty sure Lib killed the man when she hit him with the frying pan, because believe me she hit him hard... but we were never too keen to find out.

I heard Lib screaming and crying in the next room. I jumped out of bed and ran to her room.

For now we lived in a simple two bedroom apartment, she had the bigger bedroom and I had the small one. It was simple though, we both lived out of military type duffle bags, hers was purple and mine was green. We had one blanket and pillow, all our toiletries and most of our food stayed in the bags too. In mine I had a huge stash of money, about over 100,000 I got from my inheritance and more in a savings account.

She was lying in a tight ball, the thin white blanket was snarled up in her legs and arms. I sat next to her and wrapped my arms around her. I felt her emotions start to calm a little. Though a special one-way bond I could feel what she felt and sometimes enter her mind and live her life though her. This was both awesome and awkward.

Then, just as I though she was calming down, her emotions spiked and she was terrified.

"Lib... Lib... Lib!" I yelled shaking her, trying to get her out of her dream. It didn't work she kept screaming and then started to thrash around. I reached into her mind and felt she was still having the same dream over and over again, replaying like a bad song on Top 20 Hits.

Then she jumped up, screaming and crying. She calmed down after a minuet or so and then untangled herself from the blanket.

"Are you ok, Lib?"

"Yeah... I will be... you? I'm going to guess you were in my mind during that time."

"Yeah I was... sorry. I'm fine, don't worry."

"It's ok, I know you can't control it." She smiled at me and hugged me. Lib, or rather Princess Libitina Dashkov. Was one of my best friends in the whole world... in fact we were more that just friends. We ran away from St. Vladimir's Academy when we were both thirteen, we're now seventeen.

"Why do you always have a nightmare about that was over twooo years ago..." I exaggerated 'two' just a little in a winy voice because I wasn't 100% positive myself.

"It just really scared me, I guess it still haunts me. You _almost_ died and we couldn't protect ourselves."

"I know and I understand, but we honestly didn't know if it was a guardian gone evil... or a Moroi wanting to have fun with me then go Strigoi with you." I didn't even suggest the other option. The guess it as a Moroi or human working for a Strigoi and wanted Lib to become a Strigoi.

"But you almost _died_." She repeated.

"No, I _did_ die, and we run the risk of dying everyday we leave this house. It's just the way it is, Lib... it sucks that it happened, but lets not live in the past.

"Ok... thanks," she shot me a smile and I felt her calm down a little. I took a good look at her. Her dark blue eyes were faded a few shades and her skin was more pale than it normally was.

Moroi were naturally pale, like they, to a human, looked sick. But they still have a little color their skin. When they were thirsty they sometimes lose color in their skin and eyes. At least that was the way it was with Lib. Back at the Academy the Moroi got blood multiple times a day. With the way we've been living she had to go without for day or two. This left her weak.

"When was the last time you fed?"

"I don't know... I _think_ the other day."

"Well if neither one of us remembers then it's time." I took her hand and we walked out to our small kitchen.

It was simple, stove, fridge, pantry, and microwave. Bare and empty, just like our rooms. The pantry only had a few cans of soup and half a load of bread. The fridge only had cheese, sandwich meat, and chocolate syrup. The other thing we kept in their were bags of blood or blood in a Thermos.

Lib had to have a diet of blood, like all Moroi. She could at regular food, but it wasn't the most important. I was a dhampir- half human and half vampire. I didn't need blood to live, the thought was actually really disgusting. I just had to eat ton of food. Like a ton of food, enough to feed an advantage person for a week, and that was daily. I never gained any wight from it, I, like most dhampirs, have a high metabolism. We _were_ suppose to eat healthy, but I chose not to... not like it mattered.

I sat her down at the kitchen table and went to the fridge. There wasn't any blood bags or Thermoses. I grabbed my cup on the kitchen counter and filled it up with water, and took a few long sips. Which basically was the whole thing. Whenever I let her fed off me I drank about two or three cups of water. I pulled a chair in fount of her, yanked down my sports bra and tank top strap, and pulled my hair back.

"I can't fed off you... it'll leave you weak. hat if we need to make a quick get away?" She did have a point there.

"I know, but you _need_ it. Just like I need food, you need blood." She sighed and nodded. I tossed my head to the side and moved my hair back again.

She drew out her fangs and bit into my beck. I gasped from the slight stinging pain that shot though my neck. Then let out something that could be considered more of a moan than a gasp. The pleasure and euphoria was a hundred times better than all the times I've been drunk or high. It was possibly better than sèx, but I wouldn't know. It was like a druggie getting his next hit, but instead of drugs mine was something much more _valuable._ It's the saliva in a Moroi's bite that makes the person who gets bitten all happy and pleasure filled when they got bitten by a Moroi.

It stopped just as fast as it started, and Lib drew back.

"Thanks for that," I smiled and stumbled to my cup. After refiling it I drank the whole thing in a few gulps. The water helped me clear my head as Lib cleaned the wound. She cleaned it with hot water and paper towel then did my hair around it so it was hidden. Dhampirs could heal faster than humans, but shower than Moroi. So the bite would be healed in a few hours.

Lib hugged me from behind and started to kiss my cheek. I turned around and placed my lips on hers. She opened her mouth and I opened mine, our tongues intertwined. I could taste my blood on her lips and tongue. I felt the saliva run quicker though my veins and I almost felt high again. I had my arms locked around her waist and hers around my neck. The kiss felt as though it could go on for hours, but it didn't it only lasted a few minuets.

We broke away and she went back to her room, possibly going back to sleep considering it _was_two in the morning. I walked over to the window and patted my cat on his head. We had two cats, mine was all black with bright green eyes named Loki and Lib had a caramel brown cat with deep brown eyes named Pancake. I tried to convince her to name her cat Thor... but no dice. Animals normally don't like dhampirs, but they love Moroi... but Loki loved me.

Loki was very interested in something outside. He sat posed on the windowsill, fur slightly puffed out, and tail flickering. He normally didn't keep much interest in something so this was quite unusual.

I followed his eyes and landed on a silhouette. A big, bulky, roughly over six feet tall man stood in the dark corner of the alleyway. If he had been standing long enough he would've seen Lib fed off me, but if not he at least got a good view of us making out.

I grabbed the cat, threw him on the floor, and closed the shades. "Lib! Pack up!" She stuck her head out of her room, eyes half closed and cat in hands. I could tell her eyes had returned to normal and her skin was normal for her.

"What? Why?" She asked and started to walk out of her room.

"Because I said so!" I barked with an arm load of what little food we had. "Now go!" I didn't mean to yell at her, but when it came to survival it pissed me off when she didn't want to listen to my orders.

I ran into my room and shoved all the food in my bag. I smashed the bread a lot when I dumped the cans of soup on it, and I'm pretty sure the cheese under that got a little smashed too. I grabbed my blanket and shoved it in my bag as well. I tore off my sweats and pit on a pair of black jeans and black boots. I slipped into my black leather jacket and zipped it up. I didn't bother to put on a bra considering I didn't have time. I threw my bag over my shoulders.

I walked in to the kitchen and grabbed the car keys off the hook. Lib came out of her room with blue jeans and a blue jean jacket. She was in her nice track shoes. She had her duffle bag over her shoulders and a mystery bag at her side. I shrugged it off, not wanting to deal with it right now.

We walked out the door and stalked down the stairs of the apartments. I kept myself low so I could peer around the corner of the stairs case. Once we got down to the main level I looked around the and eyes the dark corners and buildings to make sure the coast was clear.

It was, and I spotted my car about twenty yards away. I quickly looked around again and jumped out, ran, and hid behind a car a few feet from where I was originally standing. Watching Lib's surroundings I motioned to her to follow me. We did over and over again, getting roughly two yards closer each time. When we were a few feet away from the car, we made a mad dash for it. Luckily I had one of those cars you could start from afar so it was started and I unlocked it.

I opened the back door and threw everything inside it. Lib did the same when when she threw her mystery bag in, the cats fell out.

"Really? You brought _them_?" It's not that I didn't love the cats. I loved them, but they weren't essential to our survival.

"Yeah I didn't want to leave them." I sighed and told her to get in the car. Once she got into the car I took one last look around.

"Miss Caldwell, you're coming with us." I looked at the refection in the car window. It was the guy I saw in the alleyway. He was over six foot, had dark brown eyes, long dark hair, and nice facial features. He was wearing a long dark trench coat with dark jeans and a shirt under.

"If you try to get away, we will have no choice but to take you down." He had a Russian accent.

"And if you hurt _my_ Moroi I will have no choice by to kill you." He laughed and grabbed my arm.

Instinctively I slammed my elbow into his rib cage. He lot out a small grunt and pulled back. I turned around and threw punch. He grabbed it like it was nothing. I thew another punch with my left hand and he caught that too. He put his foot on my chest and pushed. I fell on my butt and hit my head on the side of the car. I grunted in pain just slightly, I hated showing weakness of any kind.

The tall Russian guy picked me up and allowed me to steady myself. I felt confused, but I more angry than anything. _They're not taking us back there._ I pushed him away into the middle of the street and slowly walked to him. I saw two other guardians come out of the shadows. Tall Russian Guy gave them a signal to stop and he focused on me... or rather my fist. He was caught off guard with getting distracted by the other guardians. My punch nailed him in the side of his face.

"Rule number one: _Never_ take your eyes off your opponent." He laughed a little at my rule.

Just then I felt Lib's emotions flood into me. Fear, terror, and anxiety raced in her and though me. I turned and looked at Lib, she was being attacked by a Strigoi.


End file.
